Mei
Prinzessin der Dämonenwelt Aussehen Sie ist 1.76 groß und hat lange blau-türkise Haare. Ihre Augen sind Blutrot und werden in ihrer Dämonenform richtig leuchtend. In ihrem Gesicht hat sie,von geburt an, zwei Streifen. Auf ihrem Körper sind noch einpaar Tatoos und manchmal trägt sie ein Piercing. Persönlichkeit Mei ist eine leicht aufzuregende Persönlichkeit. Normalerweise ist sie ruhig Blut aber wenn jemand gegen ihre eigenen Leute vorgeht lässt sie nichts unversucht um diese zu Rächen. Wenn sie eines nicht leiden kann dann ist es verrat. Denn als Prinzessin der Dämonenwelt ist ihr die loyalität ihres Volkes sehr wichtig und sie tut alles dafür das dies auch so bleibt. Geschichte Über Ihre Herkunft ist nicht viel Bekannt und sie selbst weiß nur so viel wie ihre Mutter ihr erzählte. Eines Tages sagte ihre Mutter das sie die Prinzessin der Dämonenwelt sei und sie schnell in diese zurück müsse, denn es würde bald ein fürchterlicher Krieg gegen die Engel herrschen. Bevor Mei jedoch zurrückkehren durfte musste sie ihre Fähigkeiten besser beherrschen. Ihre Elemente sind Eis, Schatten und Blut. Zudem ist sie neben ihrer Schwester Rika (diese sie aber in der Menschenwelt verlor) die letzte lebende Blutdämonin. Als sie dann in ihre Welt kam hatte der Krieg bereits begonnen und zahlreiche Opfer gefordert. Sie trommelte alle noch lebenden und kampffähigen Dämonen zusammen und gemeinsam vertrieben sie die Engel aus ihrer Welt. Als dann wieder ein Jahr vorrüber war bekam sie die Nachricht das ihre Mutter gestorben sei nun war sie vollkommen allein, dachte sie. Dann traf sie auf Lea und sie entwickelte Geschwisterliche Gefühle zu ihr. Eines wusste sie egal was kommt sie musste das kleine Mädchen schützen auch wenn sie zur anderen Seite gehört. Aber eines würde sich jedoch nie ändern ihr Herz hatte sich mit dem verlust ihrer Familie in Stein verwandelt. Und egal was passieren würde ihre Freunde und ihre Welt will sie unter keinen Umständen verlieren. Beziehungen / Familie Penelope Arane Shine Kusari Ihre Mutter die nach ihrer Ankunft in der Dämonenwelt von den Engeln getötet wurde um ihr schmerz zuzufügen. Dies ging jedoch nach hinten los denn durch die wut wurden ihre Kräfte noch stärker. Wegen ihrer Mutter kam auch ihr dritter Name den sie nach ihrem Tod annahm um ihre Mutter immer in ehren zu halten. Satan Er wurde ihr Zieh-Vater und nahm sie auf als ihre Mutter starb. Er trainirt sie weiterhin damit sie ihre Welt beschützen kann. Ob da etwas eigennutzen dahinter steckt weiß man nicht. Rika Kusari Ihre in der Menschenwelt verlorengegangene Schwester. Lea Beste Freundin und wie eine kleine Schwester für sie auch wenn sich Mei ihr gegenüber auch etwas mütterlich manchmal benimmt. Solaris Sie ist eine gute Freundin für Mei. Kaitlin Ashikawa Ihr kleiner Schützling. Ayame Ashikawa Kaitlins Schwester Fähigkeiten und Waffen Fähigkeiten Da ihre Elemente Eis, Schatten und Blut sind beherrscht sie die bändigung genau dieser. Sie kann die Elemente verbinden und sich ein fast undurchdringbares Schutzschild aufbauen. Waffen Es kommt darauf an in welchem Element , aber meistens hat sie bei allen die gleichen Waffen Elementbezogene Waffen Eisstab , Schattenmorgenstern und Blutkristall Elementunbezogene Waffen Bogen, Schwert, Peitsche collilein mit palu chan.png|Solaris und Mei |link=http://de.jigoku-no-hime.wikia.com/wiki/Solaris kaitlin und mei.png|Mei und Kaitlin|link=http://de.jigoku-no-hime.wikia.com/wiki/Kaitlin nachtara.png|Mei als Nachtara mau o.png|Mei Never Lie to me Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere von Mei